


Hearts Beat Fast

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: Cyrus thinks it's time to speak his truth. Not only to his parents but ALL of his friends.





	Hearts Beat Fast

He did it. Cyrus had finally told his parents that he likes boys. It was a lot less dramatic than Cyrus thought it was gonna be. It had been a stressful and mournful week. It made him put his life into perspective. After his talk with Andi and Buffy he realized that it was his choice. Who. When. And Why. 

“So how did it go?” Andi asked waiting next to Buffy in the living room. 

“Good. They took really really well. They told me that I’m still the same boy and that it doesn’t make them love me any less.” 

Buffy smiles. “I told you before you’re no different.” 

Cyrus smiles and goes in to hug them. They both hug him back. They pull apart and look at each other smiling. 

“Hey guys sorry to interrupt.” Jonah says walking into the living room. 

“It’s okay. How are you feeling?” Cyrus says walking up to Jonah and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“A lot better thank you again for helping me. And Andi I’m sorry I never said anything about my panic attacks I jus-”

“No don’t apologize. I’m glad that you ended up telling me though. Just know you can always come to me when stuff like this happens.” 

“Thanks Andi Man.” Jonah says smiling and hugging Andi. 

Just as Cyrus was about to say something the front door opens and he looks back to the doorway. That’s when TJ walks in with a half smile on his face. He shakes hands with Cyrus’ dad and step dad. Cyrus turns all the way around. That’s when they finally make eye contact. TJ’s half smile turned into a full on smile as he walked towards Cyrus. Cyrus felt a little bit happier seeing TJ show up. 

“Hey TJ. I’m glad you stopped by.” Cyrus says happily. 

“Of course Underdog. Oh and I brought you and your family challah. I did a little research and ended up with this.” TJ replies. 

Cyrus took the bread and went in for a side hug. TJ immediately went in to hug back. 

“Um I’m gonna take this into the kitchen and be right back. Uhh Andi, Buffy could you too help.” 

 

Both girls nodded leaving Jonah and TJ to themselves to catch up. As they reach the kitchen Cyrus puts the bread on the counter and turns to his best friends. 

 

“I wanna tell them.” Cyrus says nervously. 

“What?” Andi asks looking happy and confused. 

“I wanna tell them about me.” 

Andi and Buffy just stood there.

“Well, should I or no?”

“It’s up to you. It’s always been up to you.” Buffy says warmly. 

Andi nods with a smile.

“What brought this on.” Buffy asks.

“I’m just tired of holding it in. Sometimes it’s like I can’t breathe. I want them to know. They’re my friends just like you two.” 

Cyrus straightened up and walked towards the living room where Jonah and TJ were still talking. 

“TJ, Jonah um I can I talk to you two?” Cyrus asks. 

Both boys nodded and watched as Cyrus walked in a circle. Cyrus nodded to himself and took a deep breath. 

“So I’ve told a few people this. And you two are really close friends of mine and I’m ready to tell you too. I think it’s important you know.”

“Go ahead Cy Guy.” Jonah encourages. 

TJ nods smiling at him. 

“Well you see..” He looks at the girls who nod. “ You see, you know how most boys like girls and wanna go on dates with girls. Well I don’t wanna date girls. I don’t really like girls like that. I...I like boys. I want to date boys. Have a boyfriend and all that. I just felt like you two should know cause you are both important to me and I consider you two my closest friends.” 

He again let out a deep breath. He felt like he could breathe again. As he got his breathing back he just looked at the two boys in front of him. Neither of them saying anything. Looking like they were putting everything together. 

“You had a crush on me.” Jonah says matter of factly. 

Cyrus reluctantly nodded. 

“I thought I was crazy. I knew it. I don’t mean it in a bad way. I just kind of thought you did but I really didn’t care cause you’re such a good friend. Like I didn’t wanna bring it up and make you uncomfortable. And I wanted to still be friends. So I just thought maybe one day you’d bring it up. This changes nothing by the way. You’re still Cyrus Goodman the biggest Jonah Beck I know.” 

Jonah goes in to hug Cyrus and he feels tears forming in his eyes. When Jonah let’s go Cyrus’ attention goes to TJ who has remained silent and emotionless the whole time. 

“TJ are you okay.” Cyrus asks nervously. 

“Of course. Cyrus I’m friends with you because I like you for who you are. Nothing you said could make me not wanna be your friend. I chose to stay friends with you and talk to you even though Buffy wasn’t my biggest fan. Even when I’m pretty sure Andi and her hated me I still wanted you to be my friend. I...I um.” He pauses. “ I’m happy you told me.” 

Cyrus feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. What happens next though. He didn't expect. TJ goes to hug him but this time with both arms. When they finally make contact and hug. Cyrus is stunned. His heart begins to beat faster. He realizes he’s felt this before. He can’t believe it’s happening again. 

They pull apart and smile at each other. Cyrus wasn’t blind to his feelings for TJ. Not by a long shot. But this, this hug right here was confirmation that he was in fact crushing on TJ Kippen. And this time it felt different. This time it felt like there was hope for him. This time felt like maybe just maybe a boy would like him back.


End file.
